My Sweet Escape
by Titancrazee
Summary: Kori Anders just moved into the town of Gotham. Criminals lurk around the city and she is about to encounter one. Who will save her? ROBSTAR chapters soon to be added.
1. Chapter 1

Hello….. I've been waiting for you. Bwahahahhahahahaha!

No I'm just messing with you! I planned this story in my head so it might be sucky cuz theres a lot of stuff in my mind. Stuff you don't want to know….oh well. So now for my story!

Caution: I'm random.

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, but I own a lot of stuff, that my parents bought. So technically I don't own my stuff.

* * *

My Sweet Escape 

It was a beautiful and silent dark night and Kori was coming back from her job. Yes, it was an office job. She liked her job, a lot of money and not much work. But she hated when she had to walk alone in the dead of night, which was one 'clock am.

She just moved in and she already got her car stolen. There was a lot of criminals in Gotham. But something called out to her that was here. She didn't know why she moved here but she did.

Her heels made a click klack sound when she stepped. The moon shone down her delicate and beautiful body. She wore sleek black heels, a skirt that hugged her hips, a black blazer over a plain white shirt. (im not a good dresser ok?)

Her lips where as red as petals of roses. So was her hair. And she was drop dead gorgeous.

_It is getting rather cold and I must hurry inside, there may be criminals lurking about,_ she thought as her walking speed rose.

She was right because on the rooftop there was a theft. But not your every day ones. This one was different. He wanted more than money.

And he was following her. He was ready to make his move.

He picked up a small stone and threw it somewhere behind Kori where it didn't hit her but made her turn around.

_What was that most peculiar sound?, _ she thought as she curiously turned.

_Oh, its nothing, _she thought. She turned around but was stopped.

There stood him. Red-X. He stood proud and tall in front of her. As she, the dainty feminine was shocked and was almost paralyzed.

"Hey babe. Your looking good, how come you don't have a big strong man like me? Come with me and you'll see what I mean.", he said pulling her waist.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"You must be new here , I'm Red-X. And I want you."

"I do not wish to go", she squirmed a little bit in his grip but it gave no use.

"I'm afraid I cant let you do that cutie. What I want, I get."

"I do not wish to hurt you"

"How would you hurt me?

Clearly he was asking for it and she gave him a uppercut punch right through his face.

She quickly ran away leaving him dizzy for a few minutes.

She darted up the outdoor stairs. But her heels where killing her, she needed three more floors to go, which was a long way.

She came up to the fifth floor but Red-X swooped down and scared her. Causing her to fall.

She was defeated, her legs covered in bruises and she had a small cut on her face. Each step X took down the stairs to gat to her made her more and more frightened. Tears streamed down the red heads face.

"I don't take no for an answer.", he grimly said reaching out a hand to grab her.

"PLEASE!!! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!! HELP!!", she cried out as he pulled her close to him.

"Crying for help won't help you now"

"Maybe it will", a mysterious figure said. He came up to X and kicked his chest. The moon shone down on the mask hero revealing none other than the fearless Robin.

"Look who decided to show up", X said as he got up, " I'll deal with you later(points to Robin) and I'll see you later(points to Kori)"

And with that he was off. Robin turned to face the beauty and assist her.

_Wow, shes pretty no wonder X is after her, _he thought.

_He is most noble and….handsome, _she thought.

"All you al right?", he broke the silence.

"Yes I'am now, I thank you for your kindness and bravery for saving me for there aren't most people like you"

Robin blushed a little.

"Oh…You-your w-welcome"

She got up but then fell. Kori inspected her very bruised leg and found that it was sprained badly.

Robin "the noble" rushed to her side.

"Are you sure your al right"

"I believe I have sprained my ankle"

"Here lemme help you"

He put one arm around her and stood her up then walked up the staircase. It took a long time but they made it to her floor.

"You should be more careful next time", the spiky haired kid said.

"I'am sorry, for all your trouble"

"No its ok. Saving people is what I do."

"Thank you, I'am Kori"

"I'm Robin"

"It was very nice to meet you but sadly I have to go in. I"am feeling rather tired."

"Ok, here gimme your keys. I'll open it."

He unlocked the door and she went in hopping with one foot.

"Need any help?"

"No I'am fine thank you"

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which left him dosing.

"I shall see you afterwards"

She closed the door of her apartment.

_That was nice, nobody ever thanked me, _he thought.

He flew off. But somebody was still there. Red-X.

He stared in envy.

_She'll never fall in love with you Robin. And I'll make that sure._

* * *

**DUNDUNDUNNN! ** That's the end of this chapter folks! Till next time!

Next Chapter: Kori finds more about Robin. That's all I have to say, sorry.

Review Review Review! If I were you I'd review.


	2. The Steps To Finding Me

Read it or die!

Thank you thank you people for reviewing!!!! You filled up my gmail! It means soo much to me! And I have special news for you!

Well the news is, I'm gonna make Starfire/Red-X fan fics. I know don't freak I still love Robstar but I got pissed when I saw a Robrea fic by accident and I was like, "What!! If stupid people can write that then I could write Starfire/Red-X fics!!" but have you ever thought about it? Its kinda cool.

Im gonna call the fic Forbidden Love. But after I finish this story.

* * *

I Will See You Again 

The beautiful Kori Anders was strolling through the ads in the news papers for of course, a new apartment. Because as you read she was attacked by the sinister villain who tried to seduce her or something.

* * *

Kori's P.O.V

* * *

_There must be a cheap room for rent. Ha! Alas I have found one! Oh wait, never the mind it is to expensive I believe. Just keep on searching Koriand'r you will find it. _

I looked front and back left to right but I have not found one. I can not bear to live here now that the Red-X knows where I live. I have to move and quickly.

_Oooo, I believe this one is satisfactory. _

The picture showed a rather unpleasant room and it looked like…a rat?! Under the bed! I shivered a little.

I ran my finger down the pages not giving up. Until I found something that looked ravishing. It was in a mansion and the room was big with a television in it! Oh and the price! So low! It was located in the Wanye Mansion. The ad said two people live in it, Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne.

Richard's P.O.V (at the Wayne Mansion)

* * *

The alarm sounded for my daily jogging routine. I slowly got up and got dressed. Still felt tired. Oh God what did I do last night?

A flashback came up in my head and I saw..a-a beautiful red headed girl screaming for help and she thanked me. Nobody ever did that. The last time I saved an old lady from a guy who ran off with her purse she just said, "I didn't need your help I could've got it myself." And that was only half of it.

I remember this one time I saved a boy and he said to me, "Wheres Batman! I want BATMAN!!" Tough crowd huh? But Bruce told me that it was my duty to protect the people and stuff. Don't get me wrong I respect him but when it comes to crime fighting he goes overboard.

I wish Bruce was Batman again I really do. Its hard to protect this city all alone. I wonder how Spiderman does it?

Anyways, back to the flashback. I remember her name was Kori Anders. Wow she was gorgeous. And Red-X, if I had a nickel for every time I punched something and pretending it was him I would be rich. That dude just pisses me off.

But the weird thing was is that I think I have a crush on this Kori girl. She pretty and sweet.

But back to real life. Im just a hero that no one respects. I ran down the spiraling stairs. I grabbed a bagel out of the oven and sat down. The phone rang with the really gay ass ring tone. Yes, it was Mary Had a Little Lamb. Bruce and I hated it. But anyway I picked up the phone to hear something really nice like an angels voice. It reminded me of something.

* * *

Kori's P.O.V. (back at the apartment)

* * *

"Hello?"

I heard the manly voice from the other side of the line. Then I believe some memory of this voice reminded me of something.

"Oh, hello. I'am calling for an apartment that is for rent, yes?

"Ya…Uh…ya"

"Ok I'd like to see it and how much will it be?"

"Umm…100$ per month"

"I will come 12:00 noon at Tuesday, if you are available."

* * *

Richard's P.O.V (back at the mansion)

* * *

"What is your name?"

"Kori, Kori Anders"

I gasped dropping the phone. This was the girl I met last night. And she was planning to live here. Am I lucky or what?

I picked up the phone.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow."

"goodbye"

"B-bye"

I hung up.

* * *

Kori's P.O.V (back at her apartment)

* * *

I hung up. I couldn't stop thinking about his voice when I went to work today. He sounded nervous like he knew me. Nonsense I told myself. It was my mind playing with me. Somehow my mind told me that it was fake and it was my imagination but however my heart, it told me this boy knew me and I knew him.

* * *

In case you didn't notice Richard is Robin ok? Ok.

Id like to thank all the people who reviewed cuz they inspire me and I lub dem.

If you take some time to review I would lub you too. The button is riiight over there. And remember I would lub you.


	3. Remember Me

Welcome to another chapter of my story! As we left off Kori is going to Richards house to live there. What will these two people find more about themselves?

I'm listening to My Humps while writing this so this story is gonna be awesome! Find out yourselves..

* * *

Remember Me 

(Kori's P.O.V)

I smelled the fresh air that surrounded me. And I knew it was going to be a beautiful day! Today is the day I go see my new apartment and I know that it is going to be rather glorious!

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

Kori skipped through the streets bringing a glow. She was wearing a plain purple midriff, a pair of skinny jeans, and black converse. Her hair was picked up into a sloppy bun. And that was it. No expensive fancy jewelry or even makeup. And she still was gorgeous.

Everywhere men and boys of all ages stared at the beauty wishing to be with her. But she has a special someone in her heart that she dreams to be with.

In fact she was going to his mansion right now. But she didn't know that.

* * *

Richard's P.O.V (back at the mansion)

* * *

"Hurry Alfred she'll be here any minute and I want this place spotless!"

"Master Richard. Everything is in tip-top shape."

"Oh. I'm sorry Alfred i-its just a new girl is going to live here and I think I know her."

"Ahhh… young love."

"No Alfred but-

His sentence was interrupted by a ring in the front door.

"Master Richard, a visitor by the name of Kori would like to see you.", the intercom rang out.

"Bring her in", he replied.

* * *

Kori's P.O.V

* * *

I entered the mansion but found myself lost. There was a door labeled _East wing _and another _West wing. _The man I the front told me to go to the south corridor.

Finally frustrated and confused I entered the West Wing. I saw a black leather couch and a fireplace. I sat at the couch but I felt something slippery and delicate. I stood up to find a white mask outlined with black.

Then I recognized the mask. I gasped and fled the room. May this Richard be Robin?

* * *

Richard's P.O.V

* * *

"Alfred is she here yet?"

"No- wait she is here! Please come in Mrs. Anders."

And there came out the most beautiful girl in the entire universe. And she looked familiar. This was the girl I saved.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

* * *

Words could not describe the things that the two teens were thinking in the long period of silence. Until Alfred broke it.

"I'll leave the two of you alone I must attend the garden."

Alfred left the wing and Kori took a seat.

"May I see the room please?", Kori asked

"Uhh..ok. F-follow me"

They went up the stairs and into a big room with, a television. As Kori said.

"Oh! It is most magnificent!"

"Glad you like it"

"I will take it! May I move in today?"

"Ya. Do you want me to help you with your stuff?"

"If it doesn't bother"

"No its cool"

They walked through the streets and finally getting to her old run down apartment. The walk wasn't too quiet though.

"So you **own** a Lamborghini?"

"A few", Richard replied bloating.

"Fascinating"

They walked up the stairs were they once met.

"So why did you decide to move, this place doesn't look to bad." Richard said. Kori gave him an are-you-insane look.

"Well you see.. I've been attacked by a criminal at large and I do not want to live where I know I'am being watched by him."

"You'll be safe at the mansion, I promise. I won't let this theft lay a finger on you."

"Thank you. That is very comforting.", she said blushing.

She unlocked the door and took three suite cases out and gave one of them to Richard.

"Take this and wait for me downstairs. I still need to pack a few more items."

He descended down the stairs and set the suite case in the truck of the moving van.

Upstairs Kori was happily packing the last of her stuff when something grabbed her from the waist and pulled her closer to it.

"Aww.. Are you moving? I wouldn't let you go away that easy.", Red-X said.

Kori froze. She didn't know what to do. Her body stood still.

"Stop this. I'am not interested in what your persuading me to do.", she said.

"I'm afraid you have no choice.", he said massaging her shoulders.

"Let go! No! Help! Richard!", she yelled.

"what'll he do?", Red replied.

"This.", said a voice behind him.

A strong force of a kick knocked Red-X out for a while. Leaving Kori astonished.

"So this is Richard? Heh. Nothing but a twig if ya ask me.", Red groaned standing up, "I'll come back when he's gone beautiful. And he won't be able to save you."

He threw a smoke ball and the room was filled with a black cloud.

Coughing and gasping Richard and Kori ran out of the room with Kori's stuff in hand.

They plopped down on the seat and began driving.

"Are you ok?", he asked.

"I think so."

"That bastard isn't going to do that again."

"Thank you Richard for being my savior."

"Oh.. it was nothing."

"How did you kick him hard enough to knock him out for a moment?"

"Uhh…..I-I took classes.. of karate. Ya that."

They reached the mansion and unpacked all of Kori's stuff. 

"You should get some rest.", Richard said coming into her room.

"Ok , I shall after a warm bath."

It was midnight and the restless Kori tossed and turned, fearing Red-X. Every sound and shadow that the house made scared her. She couldn't take it anymore.

She silently crept into Richard's room where he lay peacefully sleeping.

She went under the covers and felt safe at last.

Richard let out a little smile. He knew she was here and didn't mind. You know why.

* * *

Did you like the end? It was the magic of the song My Humps.

Im gonna go now cuz its waaaay past my bed time.

Next Chapter: Kori learns more about Richard. And Richard learns more about her. Who will learn the truth?

* * *

I won't lecture you about why you should review. Just do it.


	4. Notice

Welcome all people tall and short, young and old, and fat and skinny! To another one of my chapters! In this chapter Kori goes to work and meets the one and only Jason Todd. Something seems familiar about him. Bruce (batman) comes back from Venice and gets to meet Kori. Bruce notices she is from another planet.

Good News: I got a myspace.

Bad News: I don't know how to use it.

Now what we've all been waiting for! The next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Notice

Richard's alarm woke the sleeping teens up. Richard's eyes stared at the beauty that laid next to him and smiled.

_She's so beautiful, _he thought.

Kori moved and stood up realizing she had slept next to him.

"I'am truly sorry. I-I was afraid of the dark and I came here. Forgive me.", she said.

" It's ok.", he replied getting up.

"If you will excuse me I will go and change."

Kori got out of the room and changed to her casual. She ran down the spiraling stairs and grabbed some toast and butter.

Then came in Richard. But instead of grabbing a quick breakfast he opened the two big doors and stepped outside.

Kori who was curious of what he was going to do, stepped out.

,"Well look who it is.", said Richard, arms folded. Next to him was a very, very big black limousine. Stepping out of it was a not to old and not to young man, By the name Bruce.

"Well hello to you Richard.", he replied with sarcasm in his voice, "And who is this." He pointed to Kori standing behind Richard.

"I'am Kori, Kori Anders", she said sheepishly. Reaching out a hand to Bruce. Bruce stepped up and shook her hand.

" You two look like a nice couple. You are together aren't you?"

Richard and Kori blushed and looked around not knowing what to say.

"W-were not together Bruce, Kori is here because she's renting our guest room.", Richard replied, still blushing.

"Oh well that's a shame.", Bruce said as he went in the mansion. The two blushing teens followed him.

Kori skipped up the stairs and got dressed. It was time for her to go to work.

---------------

She came out walked cautiously (you know the high heels) down the stairs. She looked for Richard but he was nowhere to be found. Then Albert (butler, sorry I forgot his name I think its Albert) walked by.

"Miss Anders are you looking for Master Richard?"

Kori nodded her head.

"He is at the East Wing to your left."

Kori thanked him and left to the East Wing. She heard Richard and Bruce talking in a soft voice.

_It must be something important. I should leave, _she thought.

Just as she was about to turn to leave she heard her name in their conversation and couldn't resist to eavesdrop. So she put her ear in the door and listened to what they had to say.

---------

"Why did you bring her here?! You know some really dangerous crooks know I'm..", Bruce said.

----------

Kori didn't catch the rest of the conversation, she hear Albert coming and didn't want him to know what he was doing.

She fled to her car and started it.

------

Ten minutes later she arrived at her job, the office. She rushed in and took a seat in her cubicle. Then her boss walked over.

_Ugh_, she thought.

"Hey Kori", he said making a move on her, "I heard you almost got kidnapped a couple days a go."

Kori turned to face him and noticed something different. This wasn't her boss. Instead stood a brown haired and black eyed man. He looked so familiar…

"Who are you? How do you know me?", she asked.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself, Im Jason Todd."

----------

Back at the mansion (Richard's P.O.V)

----------

"Richard do you know who she is?", asked Bruce.

"What, besides her being nice and beautiful?", I said. Bruce's mouth dropped and I was blushing like mad. I wish I hadn't said that. Well it doesn't matter. Bruce was telling me about her being some alien? This was dumb but I had to listen to him anyway. He did take care of me. He is always right. But maybe not this time.

"Just sit down", he ordered. I took my seat next to him.

"I know this is hard to believe because I didn't believe it at first either.", he said, "But im telling you the truth. When I was twenty I went to a secret meeting for the CIS (A/N: I know CIS is from star wars but im not creative so lets pretend CIS is a secret agency. Ok? Ok.) and they told me that a ship from space crashed down and they found two aliens, or Tamarainians."

"Tama- What?"

"Tamarainians. We took them and questioned them. They said they were from the planet Tamaran and their ship ran out of fuel. They had a strange accent, orangey skin, and auburn hair."

"What does that have to do with Kori?"

"Take a look at her. Notice a similarity?"

I pictured her for a while. She did look like what he described. But I didn't think of that to long. I day dreamed her and me holding hands walking down the beach. Her long red hair flowing and-

"Richard!!! Are you awake?!", Bruce said waving a hand over my face.

"Oh, sorry"

"Well do you notice it?"

"Actually, ya. I do. But so what shes an alien? There's nothing we can do."

"There is. When she turns 19 she develops these powers. I don't know what kind but she can help you and the city."

"How old is she exactly?"

-------------

Back at Kori's office (Kori's P.O.V)

-------------

"What ever happened to ?", I asked Jason.

"Oh him. He had an accident. He wont be coming back for a while so I'm replacing him.", Jason replied.

"Well ok. I'm going to go back to work."

"See ya later."

I do not know why I have the strangest feeling about Jason. He seems so weird. And he knew about what happened to me two days ago. I promised myself to avoid him.

-------

At the mansion

--------

Kori parked her car. She walked over inside the mansion and found Richard cooking something that looked like a burnt piece of wood.

"Um..hello Richard. What are you doing at this time of night?", Kori said walking over to him at the kitchen.

"Hi.", he said dropping his pan when he looked at her, "I got a little hungry and I made myself something but I don't know if its edible."

Kori looked over it again and gigged.

"Here, would you like me to assist?"

"Sure"

At last the two made an edible meal together and had fun. But not once did Richard ask if the alien was really an alien. Actually he didn't care at all.

* * *

So, so, sorry I didn't update fast! It was spring break and I had my fun. Hopefully you had fun too.

Next Chapter: Is it me or is Kori's boss a little creepy?! Well Richard is about to find out.


	5. Mysteries and Trust

So sorry for my last story! I made a lot of mistakes, like I called Alfred Albert and I forgot that Kori has no car! It was waaay past my bedtime and I was in a rush. Hehe.. hope you didn't notice.

Kori's P.O.V

Mysteries and Trust 

I had lazily gotten up and am now at the kitchen. I cooked a decent breakfast and I had one question that roamed throughout my brain.

_How will I ever get to work? _

I ignored the presence of the question stuck in my head. I was fully awake now when Richard came down the spiraling stairs, looking as handsome as ever.

Then I blushed at my comment for him.

Richard's P.O.V

Oh look at her. Even when she's in her pajamas she is gorgeous. I mentally slapped myself for that thought but my feelings for this girl is out of control. Who wouldn't love such a beauty?

Normal P.O.V

"Morning", Richard said to Kori with a day dreamish smile on his face.

"Good morning!", she ran up to him hugging him. Richard looked confused and nervous.

"Oh, pardon me for my sudden approach. I just was glad to see you, I-I had a hard time at work", Kori said as flashbacks of Jason Todd ran though her head.

_FLASHBACK (Kori's P.O.V) _

_Why does he stare at me with a mischievous look? _

_Jason Stood there just staring at me with a grin I couldn't describe. He was planning something, I know it. Who was this strange man? He passed by me giving a wink. I shuddered. This was enough. I knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted me. _

_END OF FLASHBACK (normal P.O.V) _

"Kori? Kori, a-are you ok?", Richard said waving a hand over her face.

"WHAT! Who?", cried the red head, breaking her recent flashback, "Oh, im truly sorry, excuse me I have to..to.. go"

She turned to leave but was stopped by a hand grasping her arm. That hand belonged to Richard.

"Kori, if there's something wrong you can tell me. And besides, I promised I wont let anyone hurt you."

Kori groaned nervously, " No, i-its nothing.", she turned once more but Richard didn't let go.

"I know that look in your eye Kori. Tell me. What happened at your job?"

"Uh..Richard do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Ok then. You know, t-there is one man.."

"Ya"

_Oh Koriand'r! Don't drag him into your problems. Lie., _she thought.

"His name is Jason Todd and y-you see he has been..been.."

_No I cannot lie. It is to complicated, _the girl thought.

"What has he been doing?", Richard asked.

"H-he has been "the flirting" with me and I believe I has gotten out hand.", she replied, "N-no but it is ok."

"Kori. No its not ok."

"Your right. But there is nothing I can do."

"Yes there is. I can sit down with you at work and see this guy myself. They do accept visitors do they?"

"Yes"

"Ok then. Go get changed and I'll meet you here. We can go somewhere before you go to work."

Kori's P.O.V

As I skipped up the stairs I could not stop thinking about Richard. He is so calming and comforting. And he is a good friend to me but I wish to be more than simple friends.

I dressed into my casual clothes and rushed downstairs to meet him. I nearly fainted when I saw him.

Richard's P.O.V

I nearly fainted when I saw her she looked so beautiful. My body was pushing me to reach over and kiss her but I fought it. It was so tempting. Her sweet lips pressed into mine, I can only imagine it.

Kori's P.O.V

I could not take it, he is irresistible. I could almost feel his touch and his lips upon mine. I held down my body from running to him and kissing him.

Normal P.O.V

They walked outside and Richard picked up his motorcycle.

"I think we would have to go with my cycle, here put this on.", he said as he gave Kori a red helmet.

As Richard helped Kori up, she couldn't help notice a torn piece of cape sticking out from the wheel. It wasn't a big piece but it somehow caught the attention of the beautiful woman.

Richard jumped in and started the engine.

"OK. Hold on tight."

Kori gripped his back and they went off onto the streets. Twelve minutes later in the ride men were whistling at Kori and shouting, "What are you doing with him? Come here suga lips and lemme show you a real man!". As Kori blushed hiding her face pretending to ignore them, Richard was furious and red mad. So as was the mature thing to do he flipped them off.

Seconds later they arrived at the park and the two teens got off the cycle and stretched a bit.

"Lets go take a quick walk then we get a bite to eat.", Richard said.

Kori followed him and they headed towards the playground when Richard made a sudden stop and pulled out his cell phone.

"I need to answer this, sit over there," he said pointing to a bench.

"Ok", she answered.

Once he came to a spot under a tree he pressed a green button and put the phone on his ear.

"What is it Bruce, make it quick."

"_ok, ok, little pushy aren't we? Anyways, there's been a crime."_

"Tell me something I don't know"

"_Haha, very funny. Now get over there I'll send you the location."_

Richard sighed and turned to see Kori, sitting on the bench. It struck him.

_Oh no. What am I going to do? I cant just leave her.", _ he thought.

He walked up to Kori slowly and sat next to her.

"Kori, Bruce called me for an important meeting and I have to go. I really, really wish I could stay but you know Bruce is Bruce. Im so sorry maybe we could do this next time."

And he ran off without giving Kori a chance to say a word.

Richard stopped in an ally and turned into the one and only Robin. He jumped in his R-cycle and sped off into a small jewelry store.

---5 minutes later----- 

The Boy Wonder burst into the store and found nothing damaged but a man behind the counter was curled up into a ball and was shaking violently. The poor fellow ran away before Robin could take any further steps into the store.

_What now, _Robin thought.

He stepped outside the store but something caught is eye. It was lying on top of the counter and it was a crumpled up piece of paper.

_Hey kid, you shouldn't have left the girl alone. Looks like I'll be taking her. _

He dashed out of the store.

At the Park (Kori's P.O.V)

Why did he leave me here? I do not have a vehicle and it is cold.

I kept on walking forward and looking back for I heard a mysterious crack behind me. I was alone I told myself. There isn't anyone I could see so I must be alone. But why do I feel someone in my presence?

DUNDUNDUN! Who might be stoking Kori!

Anyways im really sorry I haven't updated in like forever its cuz I have Guitar Hero. You cant believe how close I was to discontinue this story! But then one of you guys reviewed me asking to make new ones and I felt like a dooshbag.

I live on reviews so if u don't review I am going to die.


	6. We meet again

It's about time I write anther chapter and sorry I didn't write soon because there's a lot of drama going on in my life. But never fear a new chapter is here! :D

Autumn Leaves 

(Kori's P.O.V)

Its just my imagination. It is just my imagination. I tell myself as I walk through the once peaceful and occupied park. It is very lonely and no one is here but me. I feel a strange energy lurking, some one following me. I saw a sudden shadow passing by me and I start to think, "What if I never comeback home?"

(Normal P.O.V)

Robin sped down the street and headed to the park.

_No, please still be here_ , he thought as he searched for his loved one a.k.a Kori.

He made an abrupt stop and ran to the bench where he left her.

_Crap she's not here_, he thought.

He ran as fast as he could and saw a shadow pass him by and knew it was not anything normal.

_It's him._

"You should start running"

A mysterious voice told Kori as she turned around and found no other than him. Red-X.

"Ah! No!", she screamed as she ran away, and him following her. His evil laugh sent a shiver down her spine. She tripped on a branch, bleed and screamed "help" at the top of her lungs.

"Freeze", Yelled Robin behind him.

"Sorry I don't take orders from kids"

Red-X jumped and kicked him in the face but Robin swiftly blocked it with his arm.

As the two fought Kori felt a sudden warmth inside her and got up.

_It's time, _she thought.

Robin stood open mouthed and Red-X turned around to see why but was pelted with a jade colored circular starbolt.

She hovered to Robin.

"H-how did you do that?"

"I am not from this planet and I am lost. Please help me find my home planet I terribly miss it and I do not belong here. I remember you! You saved me. And thank you for rescuing me once again you are truly heroic and noble."

"Oh you welcome.", he replied as he blushed madly.

"I must go it is late for me to go to work and I need money for- oh no.",she turned around and found no one laid down in defeat. Red-X escaped.

A single tear ran down her face. Robin wiped it off and looked into the beautiful eyes.

"Don't worry im here for you.", He smiled.

She smiled back and giggled a bit.

"I must be going now. It's a little late."

She turned to leave.

Robin caught her arm, "Stay here. I might need a partner in defeat crime.", he said with a smile.

Yay! Robin and Kori are going to have a crime busting date! In the next episode……


End file.
